(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow container with a grip such as a synthetic resin bottle in which a blow-molded container body has on its side a secondarily molded grip, and a method of molding the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For conventional molding of a hollow container with a grip, there are two methods. One method comprises, when an extrusion-molded parison is blow molded into a hollow container, inflating a part of the parison toward the side of a container body to mold a grip.
A method of integrally molding a grip simultaneously with blow molding of the container is widely employed in a method of molding a container which is generally called blow molding. However, in a stretching blow molding, a parison is axially stretched within a blow mold and a wall thickness of a molded container is extremely thin as compared with one obtained by blow molding, and therefore it is difficult to mold a grip, thus not employing such molding.
The other method comprises, when a closed-end parison is injection molded, integrally premolding a grip on the side of a mouth which requires no blow molding. This method of premolding a grip on the parison mouth forming a mouth of a container may be applied also to the stretching blow molding. However, since a grip is molded, the mouth must be formed to be longer than that of a normal container, and the shape or configuration thereof becomes a special shape such as a long-neck bottle. This method poses a problem in that it is hard to be employed for containers generally widely used.